


柯基

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh
Summary: 罗纳尔多和两个柯基的双飞





	柯基

罗纳尔多跟着皮耶罗回家时候已经是晚上，这是他和他疯狂的一天。只是在颁奖礼上对视了一眼，像飘渺在地球不同角落的两个电流频率对接上了一样。皮耶罗是不算是罗纳尔多的type，但是罗纳尔多不置可否地想和这位颁奖人来一炮。皮耶罗穿着Zegna牌子的西装，很符合意大利风格，简约的款式没有掩盖他的身材，西装尾部微微翘起，显示出他圆润的翘臀。长裤腿把他健壮的双腿包裹着。即使岁月为他平添了几道皱纹，那双多情的眼睛还是风情万种，如同亚平宁山脉一样深邃。  
罗纳尔多都不记得自己是怎么同意来到他家，一切都是那么自然。他在微笑中诱惑了自己。罗纳尔多觉得自己要掉入蜜糖编织的网中，但是那又如何？夏娃不在意毒蛇的挑唆，水手哪怕自溺也渴望着塞壬，而且他丝毫不畏惧，他是克里斯蒂亚诺·花花公子·罗纳尔多。他自信自己可以在这次一夜情中全身而退。  
他们顺着夜色潜入家中，刚刚关上门，他就克制不住的吻上皮耶罗。年长的男人十分顺从的踮起脚尖回吻，他的睫毛浓密得像雨后抖动粘水翅膀的蝴蝶，弄得罗纳尔多痒极了，但是他却没有结束这个吻，反而细细探索意大利人口腔每一寸。直到两个人都开始有点缺氧，才结束了温柔的缠绵。  
“你需要去准备一下吗？”罗纳尔多觉得自己还是要“体贴”一点，毕竟对于这位优秀的前辈，他抱有尊重。  
“我想我无所谓，你可以插进来，然后射在里面”意大利人缓缓地说着，“我们还可以玩点别的……”  
他开始动手解开领带，罗纳尔多感慨男意大利人都是天生的调情高手，突然提问：“你想怎么样，我都可以，但是事先说明，我的职业让我不能做一些乱七八糟的姿势———你也明白。另外我很惜命，别玩窒息那一套。”罗纳尔多说完甚至盯上皮耶罗高挑的脖子，吞了吞口水。  
皮耶罗忍不住笑一下：“你真是个敬业的球员，你的自律让我惊讶。让我想起当初踢球时候，我甚至要阿涅利先生打电话起床”  
罗纳尔多明白尤文图斯的军事化管理的严格，他客套的说：“尤文图斯是个伟大的俱乐部………”  
“没错，伟大的尤文图斯。如果你在皇马过得不开心，尤文图斯会有你的位置”皮耶罗幽幽的说，他声音很轻，漫不经心的样子，罗纳尔多突然从绮丽缠绵的气氛中醒来，他过得开心吗？他已经得到了一切。可是他的确不满足。伯纳乌的嘘声，西媒的吹毛求疵，管理层与自己的渐行渐远，无理取闹的税务局。  
皮耶罗打了个响指提醒陷入深思的罗纳尔多，他已经把裤子脱光，但是上身却不知何时换上尤文球衣。此刻的斑马王子性感极了，在过去的岁月，他曾经无数次身披黑白战袍，无论高光还是深陷泥潭。他主动亲吻罗纳尔多的脸颊，示意他回应自己。罗纳尔多也吻上他的颈部，手轻轻探入宽大的球衣上衣中抚摸他。而皮耶罗伸手去脱下葡萄牙人的皮带。握住对方的欲望，他的性器很大，皮耶罗可以想象进入的感受，他选择闭上眼睛，打开双腿。把自己毫无保留的交给对方。  
罗纳尔多的进入没有想象的那么不适，他用强壮有力的手臂扶着自己的腰，一点点的入侵湿润的后穴，皮耶罗能清楚感受到被一点点的占有，接下来密集的撞击一浪高过一浪，罗纳尔多精准的刺激在他的敏感点。皮耶罗发现自己彻底失控在一个年轻人手里，他轻哼一声，把手搭在男人结实的肩膀上，像在海潮中抓住游泳圈一般。顺着频率摆动，罗纳尔多满意的托住皮耶罗紧致的翘臀，更加彻底的在他身体深处研磨，刺激着意大利人体内体液不断涌出。疯狂的交媾让他腿都开始痉挛，无法夹住罗纳尔多精壮的腰。酥麻感从脊梁骨开始攀上来，他最终高潮了———在罗纳尔多把精液完完全全射在他最深处之后。  
做爱后的皮耶罗显得有点恍惚，他大口喘气，完全没有意识到白液溅在自己身上到处，把黑白的球衣也染上淫靡的气息。罗纳尔多轻轻吻在队徽上，又亲了亲男人的额头。才缓慢从他诱人的身体里退出。  
等两个人再次清理干净，罗纳尔多忍不住打趣：“如果你还在尤文，我可能真的会去”  
皮耶罗反问道：“现在的尤文不值得你去吗？”  
罗纳尔多耸了耸肩，表示承认。皮耶罗坏笑起来，抓住他的手，说：“去我卧室，那里有个男孩，你会喜欢的”

 

迪巴拉被亮光惊醒时候，自己全身软乎乎的。在崇拜的偶像家里小聚后两人小酌几杯，之后不争气的酒量就让他睡在客房里。他试着睁开漂亮的绿眼睛望向门口，带着水汽的眼睛没法聚焦。直到他发现并不仅仅是皮耶罗回来了，才一个激灵，清醒过来。  
“你好，先生”迪巴拉瓮声瓮气的奶音从被褥中传来，因为酒后的潮热他选择了裸睡。此时的他恨不得用被子把全身都裹起来，然后像变魔术一般消失不见。太丢脸了，在自己崇拜的偶像面前喝醉已经是很失礼，更尴尬的是自己看到了他带着自己情人回家。迪巴拉觉得自己在侵犯了他人隐私。最重要的是，这位英俊的情人，是鼎鼎大名的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。  
“惊喜吗？”罗纳尔多忍不住望向依在门口的男人，从灯打开他就看到睡着香甜的小男孩。他像南美男孩一样，充满了活力和青春的气息，迷离的绿眼睛让罗纳尔多想到在森林里迷路的小动物。  
他循循善诱地走向前，生怕惊动小孩，他抚摸男孩因为睡觉有点凌乱的棕发，迪巴拉似乎被定住一样不动。皮耶罗也坐到床边，抚摸着他。意大利人的手和他的球技一样细腻娴熟，从乳头一路绵延到性器。迪巴拉开始止不住的喘息，理智告诉他现在是喊不行的时候，但是他还是没有动。他眼神追随着罗纳尔多。  
罗纳尔多把男孩放倒让他趴跪在床上，迪巴拉的翘臀让他忍不住打了一下，啪啪的声音响起。肉乎乎的臀部弹了一下，迪巴拉要发出抗议时候，皮耶罗伸出手压制了他。房子的主人熟练的在床头取出一支润滑剂，在又凉又湿的液体进入穴口时，迪巴拉呜咽了一声。他的腰迅速软了下去，罗纳尔多见状把他扶起，又握住他已经硬起的阴茎，意大利人的手指在他体内按揉摸索，很快扩张到三根手指。迪巴拉没有办法抑制自己的呻吟，后穴的胀满感转化成酥爽袭来。生理盐水从眼睛不停落下。  
皮耶罗明白时机已到，他把哆哆嗦嗦的迪巴拉平放在床上，摆开他的腿。罗纳尔多抓着他的腰，一股脑的撞入他的身体。他满意的发出感叹，小男孩未经开发的身体格外紧致，稚嫩的肠壁吮吸包裹着自己，他吻过一直在哭泣的男孩脸颊，试图安慰男孩。罗纳尔多的顶弄极具规律，用全力撞击着迪巴拉身体敏感处，皮耶罗吻上男孩肩膀和脊椎，湿热的吻如雨点落下。迪巴拉什么感觉也没有了，他只有沙哑的声音喊着罗纳尔多名字。最后两个人紧紧抱在一起，没有一丝空隙。迪巴拉明显感受到自己被射进一股热流。  
罗纳尔多没有着急退出，他再一次捧着小男孩的脸吻着，黏糊糊的舌头互相搅合。直到迪巴拉发出小声的抗议。他才放过这个累坏的小孩。  
皮耶罗把早已经褶皱的被子重新给男孩盖上，让他再一次睡去。他看着罗纳尔多露出满足的笑容，也忍不住笑了。  
“伟大的斑马王子，我想我今天有能力完成帽子戏法。你说如何”  
皮耶罗吻住他，用行动告诉他乐意奉陪


End file.
